Forks and Knives
by Sapphire Drizzle
Summary: "Argh—you're so annoying!" Two siblings of high nobility, both wishing to lead the family name someday… What quarrels could possibly arise between such a shrewd older brother and cheeky younger sister? One-shots/snippets. Based on the song; Childish War ::: Okochama Sensou
1. Childish War

**A/N: First Vocaloid fic. I listened to this song recently and I was inspired by the hilarious rivalry... xD The chapters will probably not be in any order; mostly just an assortment of various scenes. However, I am open to suggestions on what to write, so feel free to include them in a review!**

**Thanks! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Oh, dear brother?"

The young noble does not look up from his book—he's heard that voice too many times to think much of it. Licking his index finger and turning a page, Len decides that the laws of government and political science are far more appealing than the [sickeningly] sweet expression his sister wears as she attempts to lean over him.

She reaches out to tug on a strand of his golden fringe and a smile tilts her lips upwards when he reacts, shooting her a venomous look.

"What do you want?" he asks curtly, pushing her hand away from his hair.

Rin grins at her brother's foul attitude and moves to sit in the chair beside him. Smoothing out the fabric of her shorts, she turns to him while resting her elbow on the table and bends one knee up slightly.

"Why, to spend time with you, of course!"

His brow furrows.

"…What do you actually want, Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin leans forward. "That _is_ what I want."

_"Realistically speaking,"_ the boy rectifies once more with a sigh, returning his gaze to the words on the page in front of him. "If you have something to say, then say it. I do not wish to entertain your needs any longer than I must."

"Hmph! How rude! And here I thought my lovely brother, Len, would be happy to finally put down that tedious book and do something for a change—" she pauses for effect. "—with none other than _moi!"_

A nerve is struck.

_"Hah?_ Are you calling my book tedious?" Len scoffs and glares at the girl, clearly offended. She cannot help but smirk at the indignant tone of his voice, the irritated glint to those [striking] blue eyes. He is too easy to pester; it is almost sad.

But, not quite as it is amusing.

"Tedious… Dull… Boring…" she pretends to yawn and lolls her head to the side. "Whichever word you like the most."

Tightening his jaw, Len shuts his book with a _thunk_ and jabs a thumb to his chest, "I will have you know, one day, when I become the head of this family—"

"Correction; when _I _become the head of this family."

"Tch." He clicks his tongue. "Not possible," Len turns his nose up and crosses his arms. "You're imprudent."

His sister's smirk disappears at once.

"Wha—I'm not _imprudent!"_

"And selfish."

"How dare you? Selfish? _Me?"_

"And _oh, so_ infantile."

Rin growls and pounces forward on her twin, thrusting out her hands to twist the locks of his hair but he counters, grabbing her wrists and pulling them downwards with a grin, "See?"

The haughty look her brother flashes at her… She grits her teeth. _"You're insufferable!"_ Her face reddens angrily but she makes no signs of backing down and claws her way on top of him, managing to avoid his attempts to push her away until the two are wrestling.

_"Ouch!"_ Len tries to yank her fingers from his ponytail but she does not yield. "G-Get off!"

She struggles against him. _"Nghh… _No…"

His cries of protest are finally muffled as she triumphantly pins him down in the chair, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead and smirking at Len's flustered expression. Before her twin can use this moment to turn the tables, Rin flips around on him so that her weight is pressed directly on him and so that her legs hover over his own from the chair—treating her older brother like a seat.

Rin hums in victory.

A defeated sigh escapes Len.

He leans back against the chair and shuts his eyes.

"Get off of me."

"Mm… No thank you, I rather like it here."

A pause.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me—why are you so _tremendously heavy?"_

She jerks down her leg, squashing his foot beneath hers and emits a hiss of pain from the boy.

"Shut up."

Len is already prepared to strike back, hands moving to tear off the silly black bow from his younger sister's golden hair but Rin is already prepared for his strike, ducking her head so that his fingers meet air. _"Dammit!"_ the boy curses under his breath as she snickers. He decides to work from a different angle and digs his fingers into her sides, causing the girl to jump up with a yelp. Grinning, he presses harder and she lets out a strangled laugh, _"Hah-ow! N-Not there!"_

"Pardon me."

They freeze.

A figure at the doorway of the library draws their attention.

"Master Len and Lady Rin," their butler says in a polite manner, lowering his head respectfully. He straightens up with a smile. "Dinner is prepa—"

The two do not even spare the other a glance as they untangle themselves and race to the doorway, past the accustomed butler, 'humbly' accepting the challenge without a single word.


	2. Underpants

**A/N: I really appreciate all of the lovely reviews I got last time! Thanks! (I normally don't update so fast, unfortunately, haha, but my muse is killing me). xD ****I also apologize profusely for this chapter; Poor, poor Len. (Don't know about that random maid, though... xDD) **

**_Next, time, however..._ ***Jaws Theme* **Carry on! Please read and review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Len steps down the hallway with a proper gait, head held up high and posture exemplary. It is evening and he wishes for nothing more than a nice bath, perhaps, another look in the library for the new books their tutor left for them the last time he visited—he inwardly shudders; the man is nothing short of disciplinary… He briefly remembers the time in which his twin sister framed him for something he did not commit, ending up facing the wrath of their tutor later on.

_That blasted meter stick… _

Shaking away the thoughts, the young noble finally reaches his chambers. He opens the door with a soft sigh, when—

"Why are _you_ in my room?"

He narrows his eyes at the girl sprawled across his bed only to realize from her lack of response that she is actually _asleep. _A wave of irritation washes through him as he stomps towards her, standing beside the large bedpost. Rin lies on the covers, snoring loudly, golden fringe somewhat mussed and black bow slipping off her head.

"Such an untidy human being…" Len mutters to himself before reaching out to shake his sister's shoulder.

"Oi! Wake up!"

She stirs slightly. He waits for Rin to open her eyes, but she shifts to the side instead. Len's gaze [unconsciously] travels to the area where the hem of her collared blouse had ridden up and he freezes—_bare skin._ Brow furrowing and face reddening slightly, he wastes no time in gripping the sheets beneath her, pulling the entire thing off of the bed with a strong jerk.

_"Aack!" _Rin cries as she tumbles off of the bed and meets the hard floor. Shaken from sleep, she rubs her head and looks up at her brother with one eye, wincing in pain. "Tch…That hurt. What's the issue?"

_"Your indecency is the issue!" _Len points a finger angrily at the girl.

"Huh?"

"What sort of person goes around sleeping in _others'_ beds?"

"…You do realize what you just implied, yes, dear brother?" Rin grins as she speaks, noting the way her brother's face seems to flush at her words. Ah, that [wonderful] shade of red—she never grows tired of it.

Len grits his teeth and flails his arm. _"S-Shut up, Rin!_ I'll zip up that abusive mouth of yours!"

"Hm… No, you won't."

He scoffs. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"You're too much of a coward."

_"Why, you—"_ Losing the last, precious remaining fragments of his wounded dignity, the boy reaches over his covers to grab a pillow, swinging it promptly over his younger sister's head. She yelps in surprise, but manages to block his second attack with her arms, picking herself clumsily off of the floor.

"My, my, Len," she coos and flashes the other an amused smirk from behind her arms. "What a temper you've got."

A growl.

"Get—_out!"_

He grabs her shoulders before she can protest, pushing Rin towards the door. Blue eyes broiling with anger, he turns the handle and shoves the girl out of his room, promptly slamming it behind her. "Good riddance…" Rin can hear her brother murmur through the wood and she cannot help but let out a laugh.

"It was a pleasure chatting with you, as well!" she calls cheerfully against the door, skipping away down the hall, lest he poke his head out and yap at her again.

Len scowls and then lets out a sigh of relief as he hears the distancing footsteps of his sister. Her agitating style; it annoyed him to no end. The exhausted boy runs a hand through his golden hair, making his way to the washroom to undress and take his bath. He closes the door slips of his clothes, folding them neatly away and entering the tub the maid had prepared. "Ah…" the calmness of the water gives him a chance to cool off.

Once clean, Len pulls on his bathrobe, tying it around his waist, and opens the door to his room again when he finally notices that the nightclothes he had asked the maid to leave on his bed…

…Are gone.

Len scrambles out into the hallway immediately; half-dressed and golden locks a sopping mess. A passerby maid nearly faints from a nosebleed while one of the butlers tries to console the blistering boy, urging him back into his room. But he doesn't listen.

His voice carries throughout the mansion.

_"Rin! Return my things!"_

.

Meanwhile, standing on the tips of her toes upon a tower of books placed on the table inside the grand dining room, a young girl snickers as she drapes her brother's [patterned] underpants on the high-hanging, crystalline chandelier for the entire world to see.


End file.
